


Gross

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Another Jealous!Maggie fic. Deals a little with Alex and her mom's relationship, but it's only to set the thing going.  Kara has the appetite of a 8-year old.





	

Alex was at the balcony holding her tears. She was NOT going to cry in her place of work, where any other agent could see her. She was the second in command, she would not cry.

Eliza was back in town. Alex knew that her relationship with her mother was getting better, but, even though her mother accepted her, things between them had never been easy. Eliza giving a fourteen-year old Alex more responsibilities than any adult should have, and Alex way too eager to prove herself and follow her father footsteps. Even if she hadn’t known back then exactly what those steps were, which direction they led to. He was her father, her hero – she wanted to be a hero just like him.

And she knew her mother was trying. She did. But it’s what they say about bad habits: they’re hard to quit.

So she fights the tears and hopes that her mother’s stay won’t be long as she watches the night of National City.

“Alex…”

Kara comes out to the balcony, eyes soft and penitential, as if their mother’s inability to see anything in the superhero as lacking and anything in Alex as enough is her fault.

Kara comes closer and embraces her sister from her side.

“I’m so sorry… What she said is not fair.”

Alex turns into her sister, wrapping one arm around Kara’s waist and another up her back, holding tight to her shoulder. She breathes in and lets her tears fall.

 

* * *

 

Maggie stepped onto the main DEO floor; she’d been granted entrance since the partnership between the NCPD and the alien-hunter organization became something more official. She’s ready to go ask Winn if he’s seen Alex when she looks out the balcony. The detective stops in her tracks.

Her girlfriend is close to Supergirl, she knows that, knows they’d been working together for at least a year before she met Alex, and probably knew each other from even earlier on, even though she can’t quite figure out how that would have come to be.

But seeing her girlfriend crying and holding Supergirl so close… She’s pained and worried about Alex, of course, but she’s also pained because the way Alex buries her face in the superhero’s neck is not simply friendly affection. At least not any friendly affection she has ever experienced in her, admittedly, kind of lonely-wolf lifestyled history.

Maggie hasn’t been standing there for long when an older woman runs past her and stops right before the open sliding door that leads to the balcony. Maggie moves closer.

Supergirl apparently hears the woman approaching and turns to her.

“That was not fair, Eliza, it was not fair” Supergirl says gently enough not to be considered rude, but clearly upset and protective of Alex.

“I know, _Supergirl_ , if you could give us a moment?”

Supergirl looks at Alex first, the both of them communicating without need for words, and Alex finally turns to the older woman, also noticing the detective standing there.

“Maggie”

“Danvers, hey” Maggie doesn’t want to ask if Alex is okay, she can see she’s not, but she doesn’t know what else to say either.

The older woman turns to her.

“It’s good to finally put a face to the name. I’m Eliza” the woman says extending her right hand to her. “Eliza Danvers, Alex’s mother.”

“Oh. Hi. I’m Maggie, Alex’s…” Maggie returns the handshake and looks at Alex looking for any clue of what would be the right thing to say to the other woman’s mother.

“My girlfriend” Alex offers. She takes a deep breath, looking tired. “Maybe we can do this tomorrow, mom, I’m really not in the mood.”

“Alex-“ she seems ready to insist, but deflates. “Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow. Supergirl…” Eliza smiles and cradles the superhero’s face in her palm. The affection returned when the hero places her own hand above Eliza’s.

“Come on, let’s get you home” The younger blonde answers. She gives Alex one last hug before heading out the building through the main door (which, to Maggie’s knowledge, was a first).

With her mother gone, Alex holds her hand out. “Come to mine?”

“Yea, of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’re having dinner that was not ordered in for a change when Maggie finally brings up the subject.

“Everything okay between you and your mom?”

Alex breathes in and places her fork in her plate.

“Yea… It’s just- regular Danvers family reunion. Kara can do no wrong, if she did, that’s on me for not looking after her. For not being _better_.” The last part is gritted out, her eyes shiny with restrained tears.

Maggie holds her hand, rubs its back with her thumb.

“I’m sorry, Alex.”

Alex smile is a little pained still.

“It’s fine. Our relationship is a work in progress; it has its setbacks every now and then.”

“Yea...” Maggie swallows, knowing now is not the time to bring her insecurities up, but too anxious about what she’d seen back at the DEO to really hold it in for another, more appropriate, moment. “Your mom seemed close to Supergirl.”

“Well, yes, they are.”

“Is it because of her work with alien cells and microorganisms?”

“Hm… kind of.”

“Is that how you met Supergirl? Through your mom?”

“Yes…”

Maggie could see Alex was uncomfortable with the subject and decides to ask about what she really wants to know.

“You’re really close to her too. I mean, I know you are, but I hadn’t realized just how close until today.” She swallows and forces herself to look into Alex’s eyes. “Have you two ever… I mean, I know you didn’t even know you were… until me, but has it always been only friendship between the two of you?”

Alex looks at her a little puzzled.

“Only friendship- OH, oh! Gross, Maggie!” Alex laughs.

“What’s so gross about her?” Maggie frowned. _She is beautiful, blonde, has blue eyes and can freaking fly, yea… Gross!_

“There’s nothing gross about _her_ , the suggestion that she and I would… that’s what’s gross!”

“Yea, okay” Maggie frowned again, but let it be.

“C’mon,” Alex smiles and comes to her, brushing the dark hair at her temple back. “Let’s go to bed, you’re staying tonight, right?” She brings her forehead closer to Maggie’s, slowly changing the angle to brush her girlfriend’s nose with her own, and then bringing their lips together. She kisses with only her lips. Once, twice. Then the soft brush of a tongue to her lower lip, the hand that hadn’t moved to cradle her cheek going to the back of her neck – nimble fingers play with the wisps of hair at her nape.

Maggie is hypnotized.

“Yea. Staying.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, after Alex and her mom had talked over lunch, after the three Danvers dined together and after the sisters took Eliza to the airport ( _You don’t need to fly me every time, Kara, I’m a doctor, for Rao’s sake, I can afford a ticket every now and then_ ), Maggie was preparing food, A LOT of food to take to the DEO. She had the morning off and normally she would be taking the time to catch up with sleep, but she’d actually had an early night the day before, and didn’t feel like watching day TV. Plus, Alex didn’t have the habit of eating healthy, so, if Alex wouldn’t come out and have a good meal, the meal would come to her. With extras, Supergirl was not shy about “tasting” other people’s food.

The dish was in the oven and Maggie took the time to slice up a tomato, a carrot and the broccoli. One should always have 5 colors in their plate.

 

The three of them sat together in an empty lab, the dishes were laid out on the metal table as Maggie forced the salad onto every single one of the three plates.

“What is this green thing?” Supergirl asked looking nauseous.

“Broccoli. No salad in Krypton, Supergirl?”

“None that looked like this. Rao, Maggie, gross!” Supergirl exclaimed, pushing her broccoli onto Alex’s plate.

“Hey!” Alex, complained, but Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of Supergirl, realization coming to her as she took in the hero’s features.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine.
> 
> I have absolutely nothing against broccoli, it's actually one of my favorite green foods.  
> The mistakes are all mine, it's late and I'm not in the mood to proofread this again. I might do that tomorrow.


End file.
